


Lost at Sea

by Zillidan



Series: Sisters of the Umbral Crescent [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Negotation, Ocean, Ship, Ship Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Captain Rogers is braving the cursed trading route, known only these days for boats going missing. Will his vessel befall the same fate?
Series: Sisters of the Umbral Crescent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861540





	Lost at Sea

The open seas were always an escape for sailors. Whenever there was a moment where no land could be spotted or felt, there was always this blissful sense of freedom. As the Proud Lady cut through the open waves around the Maelstrom, the furthest point from most large continents on Azeroth, her crew worked away tirelessly to keep her upright and sailing so the men and women could enjoy themselves this freedom. Sailors hated the seas around the Maelstrom. Most routes took wide births around it out of necessity, fearing that if they could even see it, the large whirlpool would grind their vessel into powder and even being too close and on the wrong side could add days to travel as your ship would be heading directly into fast water. However, there was another thing that kept the Proud Lady on edge today. Word had spread through Booty Bay that “pirates” were in these waters. The problem? Every crew in the Pirate haven was claiming innocence in the matter. In the past month, even after the Blood war had ended, three ships of cargo had completely gone missing with no sign of wreckage. So even on a nice, relatively calm Maelstrom driven ocean, everyone was on edge.

“Report sir!”

A man in his mid-thirties with a sun-weathered face, dressed in an Alliance long coat, boots, pants, two cutlasses and two more pistols on him, and a blue feathered captain’s hat turned to greet the boy behind him. He wasn't more than eighteen, only here to do exactly what he was doing right now.

“Yes William, any sign?” The ship bobbed through heavy waves, with every dip obscuring their view, only to rise above briefly for a glance before the cycle continued.

“No sir! The canons are loaded for any sign of the colours you mentioned, but no sign of anything yet.” He nodded and looked out over the open sea. “Alright son, keep me posted.”

“Aye Captain Rogers.” and the boy scurried back to the crow’s nest. Rogers sighed, retrieving his spyglass and looking over the empty ocean. He wished he could feel free on the open waters. This fear though, fears of losing his cargo, his crew. It kept him and everyone on edge. Scanning once more, he put his spyglass away and walked down the front steps. 

“Blackbeard! Man the helm. I need to get some paperwork done…”

“Aye..” the gruff Dwarf muttered to himself as he stroked his long bushy black beard, the namesake of his amongst the crew, and wandered up. Closing himself in his quarters, Captain Rogers eased himself into his chair with a groan and leaned over the desk. Messy maps, reports, sellers bills, everything he needed all out of whack. Pulling the papers in, he slowly began reading through the legal documentation. “Meeting in Ratchet, Ten boxes of rations….. Twelve boxes of Rifles…..” The work was getting to the Captain and soon, he found himself face first in his work, slowly catching himself a much-needed nap.

***

THUNK THUNK THUNK “Captain! Rogers! Sir come out please!”

With a start, he leaped up and peeled a map from the side of his face. How long was he out for? He could hear the cracking at his door, panicked cries from outside, the crow’s nest bell chiming away frantically. Swiftly he ran onto dec, the sky now dark in the late evening, the waves having calmed now, but now he could see it in the distance. 

“Sir its-”

“Quiet!” he barked, pulling his spyglass free and squinting. The approaching vessel was made mostly from purple and greying wood. It had a sleek, almost pleasure boat style, but he could see the lines of Elven archers alongside, ready to fire when they came within distance. Perhaps its most striking feature was the deep purple sail, adorned with a glaive in the shape of a crescent moon. “It's them.” He said quietly to himself, before barking to the crew. “This is it, lads! Either we die here today or become heroes. Either way...it was a pleasure serving with you all!”

Cheers reputed from the deck as everyone got into firing position. The gun doors slapped the sides of the ship as canons were put into firing position. All those with rifles, bows, crossbows, anything with range went to the starboard side as the ship turned. “Faster Blackbeard! We need the first volley here if we are to stand a chance!”

As the Dwarf struggled to turn the large wheel, he intently stared at the ship through his spyglass. Perhaps the most haunting part of the vessel was a lack of light. It was heading them off and from his position only the dim lamps around the ship were visible. The Elves had a strange almost dead look to them. Sure some of them he noted the regular glowing eyes, but all their warriors had deep sunken eyes. An hour from now and they may have gone undetected.

“We’re stuck Cap’n! The best position we got!”  
The Dwarf was right, but they had to wait for the right time. Too close and they risk only getting a single volley off before being boarded. Too far and its a waste.

“Hold!” he cried, watching as the boat slowed down a bit. Were they anticipating the volley? “Captain?” he heard from behind him. Waving them down he watched. Suddenly, he saw a lump push out from their wake. It grew and grew until it was almost one and a half times the height of the boat. 

“F-fire! Fire!”

Crackcrackcrack came the sudden canon fire, but the volley was ill-timed. All of their canon fire was engulfed by the oncoming deluge. “Brace!” cried Rogers before the ship lurched high in the air. Without warning, the sea dropped from below and the ship fell with a crack back into the ocean. The wood creaked and splintered in a few places, but the ship was no worse for wear.

“Is anyone hurt?” and a chorus of groaning and confirmations filled the crew. However, they had a new problem on their hands. The first grappled hit the railing on the boat. The crew nearby were able to throw it off, but then another came, and a third, and soon even vines were gripping the boat and pulling in as the two vessels were almost connected. The crew frantically hacked away to no avail before the captain gave his lad order. “Get everyone from below deck, we make our stand here!”

Soon the first Elves jumped over and the fighting began. Gunshots rang out, the sounds of arrows ripping through the wind causing everyone to flinch, and clattering of steel on steel made for a healthy fight. Rogers found himself toe to toe with a relatively young-looking Elf. Long black hair tied into a ponytail, swirling her glaive as she deflected the pistols from Rogers's hands. His cutlass clanged off her glaives. She nicked him, he sliced her. It was an honourable fight, if not for his Dwarven helmsman coming in at the last moment and making their honourable duel end in cowardice. A gunshot through the soft part of her abdomen sent her crumpling to the deck. The victory didn't last long as the old Dwarf soon caught an arrow in the neck, grasping at the wound before he too joined the Elf on deck.

As he looked up, he saw more of it. A few Elves lay dead here or there, but his crew was rapidly dwindling. Only a dozen or so were left and each were fighting two or more Elves. “Stop!” He yelled out, stabbing his cutlasses into the deck. “Parlay! I demand to speak with your captain.”

“Then Parlay we shall!”

Glancing over to the opposing ship he saw an Elven woman staring at him. Unlike the other dark-eyed elves, her dark eyes were accompanied but what he could only assume was what passed for a tanned Night Elf. She looked a little smaller than the average night Elf, but he could see it in her arms that she was quite physically fit. On her sleeveless arms and hat, he could see the same symbol she had on her flags. Her orange and yellow hair threw him off, although she was dressed exactly like himself and outfitted quite the same. She crossed her burly arms across her front and gestured back to her ship. “If you want to cut a deal with the Sister, then by all means. My cabin is open to you.” Walking down as all the Elves glared at him, he hopped over to the boat and followed the captain into her quarters.

“Please...even if you are going to kill me, just let my crew go.”

Taking her hat off and placing it on a skull on her desk, she took out a bottle of rum and poured two glasses. “Now now Rogers… we will get to the business side in a moment.” She gestured to her lavish quarters. “As you can see, we aren't thugs or pirates. We are Privateers, civilized.” He did have to admit, the room was stunning. Expensive spirits, paintings, smells, a lavish desk and bed, a wardrobe with what he might assume is a new outfit every day. “Don't be confused as to why I know your name. I have eyes and ears in too many places. If you must know, I am Dullina.” Taking off her jacket, she hung it on a coat hanger in the back and gestured to the door. “Now would you be kind and do the same? Make yourself at home? These things take quite a while.”

Reminding himself that indeed, he wasn't in a position to bargain, he did so, hanging up his coat and removing his boots and gloves as she did, leaving him in his tunic and pants barefoot. She walked back in her sleeveless tunic, pants and bare feet to and handed him a poured glass. “Dark Iron 42. Its been well-aged, trust me.” She took a sip and let him do the same. “Pure, is it not?” He simply shrugged and she smiled. “Well, not everyone is a whisky lover all the same, but I know a smart man when I see one.”

She took his hand and squeezed it before sitting down. “Come, sit. You know, you are the first one to surrender. Usually, they all want to go down with the ship and well… we tend to oblige.” The way she callously spoke about the other ships made him hate his chances more, but perhaps a generous offer and a silver tongue might see him through.

“Yes well, I clearly know when I am outmatched and I like living.” She nodded, leaning back in her seat. “Well, consider getting yourself someone who can control nature, just a little tip next time you are about to be scuttled.” She winked and leaned forward. “But enough pleasantries. If you want to negotiate then negotiate. Why shouldn’t I just take everything on your ship and execute all of you right now?” She leaned back once again and hoped his answer would be convincing.

Rogers scratched at his beard. She did have a point. “Well, because we run whipping throughout this area, at least three loads a month. If you let me sail, I can get you in at...lets say sixty forty?”

She stared at him for a moment, her black eyes not betraying any emotion. “Usually, when people negotiate, they come in high and then to what they really want. It's disappointing really. I do like you though, so ill give you another chance to make an offer.”

Rogers gulped down what felt like a mouthful of nails as he considered his next move. “I'm sorry, but seventy thirty is the highest I can go. I still need to pay expenses and take a cut in the end…”

There was some silence in the room, and Rogers could hear some shuffling outside. As he turned to look she barked back to him. “Hey, handsome, eyes back here. Stand up will you?”

He looked back, stunned and unmoving. “Why do you want me to-” Raising a pistol from behind her desk, she cocked the hammer back and gestured. “I told you to stand up” He shot up from behind the desk and she leaned back. “Turn”

“What?”

“Do you want to get shot or not?”

Quickly he turned around and she rolled her eyes. Disarming her gun and placing it down she walked around the desk and sat on it in front of him. “Seventy -five twenty-five is my only offer, however.” She reached out and gently caressed his arm. “Whenever you come to collect, you get to have your way with me.” She saw his eyes light up and she grasped his wrist. “On one condition. That you help me sire a family.” Once again confused, she rolled her eyes. “Just agree or I'll kill you right now.”

***

The Captain groaned as he glanced down between his naked legs. The equally naked captain was bobbing her head on his manhood, taking him nice and deep, fondling his balls, before popping back off and jerking him off. “See? Isn’t this much better than fighting to the death and plunder? Elune’s chosen please those who are in her plans…” Engulfing his cock again, her strong grip on his cock was released and replaced by her silvery tongue. How had she conned him out of the majority of his assets? Well, it was because of this! His senses dulled around him as all feeling went into his groin. This felt worth it. The money? He’d figure it out. Having an Elven lover on the high seas was much more worth it to him. He’d prove himself, they’d fall in love, and the wealth would be shared and they’d start a family! The open seas were not freedom, she was. She broke off of his manhood once more, caressing him. “Yes, you are the one for this. I can feel it. You are in her plans.” See? She really did want it. Standing up she placed her hands on the bed next to him. “Now, fulfill your end of this. Take me and breed me. Sire my offspring, and our bargain will be complete.”

Clamouring to his feet he pressed his manhood into her flower, her muscled backside swaying a little as he pushed in. She cooed out in response, pressing back into him. “By the goddess yes… its been so long.” The way she felt and reacted spurned him on. Pressing on he began to buck into her, rutting his Elven lover. She had thoroughly teased him for so long and it had been quite some time since Rogers’ last lover. It was long before he felt himself get close. “Yes…” she cried out. “Give it to me, breed me. By the goddess please.” It wouldn't be long after that Rogers pressed into the woman, his thick ropes of cum breeding her insides as she panted out. Pulling free, the two collapsed on the bed, arms in each other, enjoying the bliss of the moment. It was quick, but this would be the first of many encounters these two would share.

***

“Up”

Rogers opened his eyes and saw two Sentinel warriors standing over his bed. Rubbing his eyes and looking next to him. Dullina couldn’t be found. 

“Where is…”

A glaive came and poked at his bare chest, drawing a small cut.

“I said up, are you deaf?” He leaped up, using the blanket to cover himself and the other girl rolled her eyes and tore it away from him. “We’ve seen a naked man. Get dressed. Now.” The pair waited near the door as he sheepishly put all his clothes on. Not a second after he pulled his second boot on were they next to him, yanking his arms behind him and tying them. “Wait.. what the hell? I'm a guest here!”

One raised her weapon and hit him with the blunt end in the stomach. “Sit still worm.” Now bound by both arms and legs, the lifted him, out the door and threw him on deck. It was raining out in the early morning, but the seas were calm. He tried to inch his body around, but all he could hear was Dullina acknowledging the two Sentinels and coming over. “Have a nice night?” She squatted down and looked over him. “You slept well.”

“We had a deal!” he cried out, spitting in her face. She wiped it off and smacked him back. “I gave you an expensive drink and a night to remember and this is how I am repaid? No wonder Night Elves are the only refined ones anymore huh ladies?” A chuckle went through the stoic Sentinels as he was lifted and shown his boat. “Sorry to say, but the rest of your crew didn’t make it. Freak accident. It's alright though, you’ll be joining them soon enough.” 

Rogers was hurled back onto his vessel. “I didn’t like our deal Roger.” she cried out as the hooks were slowly removed. He wormed his way back to look at her. “Actually, I take that back. Our night was fantastic. My mistress and Goddess will be very pleased. I didn’t like our financial arrangement, so I made my own deal.” She didn’t have to spell it out, he knew it was all gone. 

“So that’s your game huh? Leave me and the boat out here to rot?” he cried out as the ships drifted farther apart.

She shook her head. “Of course not. You know our rumors...no evidence. Have to keep the rumours swirling in Booty Bay. You know I have eyes and ears.” it clicked with him finally. All of the accusations being thrown around the different pirate crews. Her people were responsible for it. “No” she continued. “You provided a valuable service to the Goddess. For that, you witness our might firsthand.”

She walked away from the railing and whistled out. Three Elven Mages, with a complex runic sigil, already scrawled out began to chant. Their eyes lit aflame, their hands burning as they waved and chanted. Every moment another rune was burned up until a flash came.

Rogers stared into the sun as the boat drifted. He swore he could see something in it, but maybe that was his eyes becoming ruined by staring too long at the sun. It was not the case, however. The object flew closer, and closer until he could see it, and all he could do was smile. The large ball of molten rock crashed through the boat, sundering it in two and instantly killing the captain. The Night Elves shielded themselves as the huge geyser crashed down and soaked everyone on deck even from this distance. The Proud Lady’s remaining pieces slowly began to sink into the sea, swallowed and forgotten within hours.

“Where to ma'am?”

Dullina turned to the Elf behind her. “Set sail for home. We need to get this cargo into ships and sell it quickly before people know who it belongs to.”

“As the Goddess wills,” she murmured and scurried off to repeat the orders. Dullina stared over to the horizon and smiled, rubbing at her stomach as the ship made its way to the base. “Another one for the mistress…”


End file.
